1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to technology facilitating real-time triggers in association with media streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television station can interrupt its regular programming to broadcast an important news flash. Similarly, an Emergency Alert System may also interrupt the programming of various channels. Unfortunately, if a viewer is not watching that particular television channel, the viewer will be unaware of the broadcast.
A user may also identify a particular program that he or she wishes to view. However, in order for the user to view or record a desired program through the use of a recording device such as a Digital Video Recorder (DVR), the user must typically identify the channel and time of the program in advance. Unfortunately, it is not always easy for a user to identify a program that he or she wishes to view with the limited information that is typically provided in the program description or title. Even if the DVR does record a particular program, the user must search through previously recorded programs on the DVR in order to view the program.